


With This Ring

by daniko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“That is disgustingly sweet,” said DI Donovan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken a few liberties with the 221B history, but nothing big.

“Sherlock, you can't just waltz in there. We need a warrant and someone qualified to—.”

Sherlock Holmes groaned dramatically. “Oh, god! Do shut up, Lestrade, and think!”

“Hey!”

“John and I are not police.”

DI Lestrade sighed; he probably had know how the argument was going to end all along. “Exactly my point.” He looked helplessly at Doctor Watson, who shrugged. “Fine! It's not even the worst I've ever turned a blind-eye to.”

Sherlock grinned and clapped him in the back. “That's the spirit!” Then, to Doctor Watson, “You have your ring?”

DI Donovan perked up at that. “What?”

Sherlock spared her a disdainful glance; then reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and came away with a classic golden band – simple, polished and expensive-looking – which he slipped easily into his left hand ring-finger. Meanwhile, Doctor Watson had done the same with the matching set.

DI Lestrade looked stunned, Donovan gleeful. “When did you two get hitched, then?” she asked. “Was it after Valentine's Day? We have a friendly bet going on at the Met, you see . . .”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and didn't reply, clearly having found something more interesting in the case file. Doctor Watson, standing at attention and sporting rather pink cheeks, offered, “He had them made last month.”

“John and I pose as a couple often enough that it seemed like a good investment.”

DI Lestrade took Doctor Watson's hand to inspect the ring. “They look like rather nice work, mate.”

“It would hardly be sensible to invest in shoddy work. They even have an inscription.”

DI Donovan looked like she was cackling internally. “What does it say?”

“Always 1895.”

DI Lestrade and Donovan looked confused, but Doctor Watson smiled. “It was the first year the 221B was up for a flatshare.”

“That is disgustingly sweet,” said DI Donovan.

Sherlock smirked. “Isn't it just? John loves it.” Well. John really did.


End file.
